The present invention relates to electronic blasting delay detonator units. More specifically, the present invention relates to such blasting delay detonator units utilizing attached or self-contained integrated timing circuits.
Presently known delay detonators have a built-in chemical delay located between the fuse head and primary charge. The length of delay is affected by the use of differing chemical mixes and lengths of the delay unit. It is believed that existing delay detonators are frequently inaccurate, their inaccuracy stemming from the chemical delay element, especially in long series delay detonators. The inaccuracies are such that detonators in a delay series can explode out of sequence. Also, known electric delay detonators have a significant risk of accidental detonation by static electricity, stray currents, induction from overhead power cables, and radio waves. Known delay detonators are believed to be less than fully secure from use by unauthorized personnel.